


One Gift Horse

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost began to smile near his horse's apparition.





	One Gift Horse

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Gentleman Ghost began to smile near his horse's apparition after he remembered his mother's demise centuries ago.

THE END


End file.
